1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved ecological or “green” snack bags and related products, and more particularly to those snack bags which can be reused many times before disposal.
2. Background
Resealable bags used for the temporary storage of sandwiches and similar foods and snacks have always been disposable items. The ecological problems associated with disposal of these polypropylene bags is well known, although there has been little effort expended to develop an ecologically safe and durable alternative. An alternative sandwich or snack bag should have at least the following features: (1) a zip lock closure device, (2) an airtight or water-tight containment volume, (3) a stain-proof exterior material, (4) reusable, (5) recyclable, and (6) zero waste when finally disposed.